


This is Madness

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Jealously, Love, halloween party, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander goes to a party, a Halloween Parry dressed as Alice from Wonderland from the game though. Where everything is mad! He does this because his friend/crush wants to go as the Mad Hatter and needs a Alice. Alexander gets a lot out of it and he now he thinks that it was worth the cat calling and dress.





	This is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Just made this really quickly.
> 
> Edit:Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

     "I don't think I ever saw you wear a dress,” Peggy says as she obnoxiously chomps loudly down on her chips. Well it would be obnoxious to everyone but not Alex. Not Alex because he loves Peggy too much for that. Instead, he crouches down next to her, grabs a chip and chomps on it loudly in front of her face. She giggles and wipes away the crumbs that landed on her face. “Ew, you're nasty, Alexander.”

  
     “Oh, I’m nasty,” Alexander says, rolling his eyes. He tugs down on his navy dress, he was dressed as Alice from Wonderland. He grabs the little red packet and splatters it on his arm and dress, well, he was Alice from the game where Wonderland is basically insane. “Besides, I’m either all in or out. John wanted to be Mad Hatter so I'm just going to be Alice,” Alexander explains.

  
     “Best friend goals, or what?” Peggy says, her voice muffled by the chips in her mouth. “Actually, aren't I your best friend?” She squints at him suspiciously. He grabs at the fake realistic axe he has and splatters the fake blood on it too.

  
     “Oh please,” Alexander scoffs, rolling his eyes. He tosses himself backwards and lands on the beanbag Peggy was resting on. “You’re my sister,” he stresses the word for emphasis making her laugh pleased. “Besides, you're going to be my cat!” Peggy tosses her legs on his lap, she looks at his striped stockings and striped long sleeves that were underneath his puffed-up sleeve, satisfied.

  
     “Hercules did a really excellent job,” she compliments. He nods, agreeing. “Come on, it's time to go. Put on your boots.”

 

 

 

     “Alexander, my man!” John rushes forward and opens his arms expectantly. Alexander laughs and falls in his arms clumsily. “Nice, Alice outfit. I’mma have to fend you off from all the thirsty boys with a stick!” Alexander laughs, embarrassed while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Behind John, Peggy was making wild movements motioning towards the oblivious older boy.

  
_“Stop it!_ ” Alexander snaps at Peggy before looking at John nervously. “I mean…stop it! I'm not that good looking,” he laughs nervously. John shakes off his confused quirked smile and laughs in disbelief.

  
     “Are you kidding me?! I can already see guys drooling over you!” John says while motioning to a group of boys who were in the crowd of the party.

  
_‘Bruh, he's totally drooling over you! Make a move!’_ Peggy says all this in wild hand movements behind John. It may seem weird to other people and confusing, but Alexander understood everything.

  
      _“No way! Are you crazy!?”_ Alexander says loudly to Peggy before looking back at John's confused eyes. He taps his finger nervously across his lips before he shoves John's arm jokingly. “I mean…uh no way! Those boys are totally minding their own business!” Alexander lies smoothly and watches as Peggy nods her head furiously with thumbs up, _‘nice save.’_

  
     “What—am I missing something?” John turns around and stops when he sees Peggy. “Having fun, Peggy?” He says, amused. Peggy straightens herself up and with as much dignity as possible she says.

  
     “Uh, yes actually. I am,” she says sassily and walks away. John laughs and she just rises both her middle fingers up.

  
     “Anyways, we came to this Halloween party for a reason! You want a drink?” John asks Alexander. Alexander still flustered just nods mutely. “Sweet! I'll be right back!” Then John twirls around and vanishes in the crowd.

  
     “Hey, Princess want a drink?” A man appears from behind Alexander who jumps and whirls around. “Maybe then afterwards you and I can go home and—”

  
     “Uh, you do realize I'm a boy, right?” Alexander snaps and watches as the color drains from his face. “Maybe then afterwards I can drag you to the police and go home!” Alexander hisses and watches as the man turns himself around and leave.

  
     “Uh,” someone laughs behind him. “What was that?’ When Alexander turns around he looks up surly at James. James laughs at the boy’s expression and waves at someone at the dance floor. “Want to join the party?” Alexander shrugs and follows the short man.

  
     “I didn’t peg you as the type of person to join a party like this,” James eventually comments lightly. He motions to the couch where people were lounging on, some draped themselves over it covering it completely. Then he cocks his head towards the people dancing around them. Some had drinks in their hands and were swaying intoxicated. Others were moving their hips with their arms up, laughing loudly with a flush on their skin.

  
     “I’m not, I never really celebrated holidays either,” Alexander says, shrugging as he glances at his short colleague. He swings his hips naturally and James couldn’t help but doubt that statement. “I’m here with a couple of friends. My outfit is supposed to go with my friend John, do you know him?”

  
     “I see him in the halls sometimes I think,” James says lightly. “Actually, I’m pretty sure he fought Charles once,” James continues with a slightly amused smile. Alexander grimaces at the mention of his other colleague, sure he was smart, but he was also obnoxious. He isn’t the biggest fan of Alexander or John.

  
     “Why do you hang out with him, anyway?” Alexander couldn't help but ask. James grunts as people push past them just to dance in the already tight dance floor. “You know what? You can answer that another time. Until then, I'm out of here!”

  
     Alexander shoulders past the dancing figures and finally manages to squeeze out of the sweaty bodies. “Oh god, anxiety,” he gasps out, doubling over. He breathes in deeply, “FREED—oh god the smell of sweat,” Alexander coughs out.

  
     “There you are, I was looking for—hey are you okay?” John’s grin falters and he places his free hand on Alexander's back. Alexander tenses and straightens his back quickly. “Alexander?” He quirks an amused smile.

  
     “Yes!” Alexander says a bit too loudly. “I mean, yes. Did-did you get the drinks?” If John noticed how anxious Alexander was he didn’t mention it, instead, he passes him the drink. “Great!” Alexander tips the drink back and swallows it down hungrily. “Great!”

  
     “Alright then,” John says quietly, his eyes snapping back up to Alexander's eyes from where he was staring at his throat. “Want to dance?” Alexander looks back at the dance floor hesitantly. “Or not…if you don’t want to. But, I do so I’m going to go,” John eventually says and walks off.

  
     After a few minutes of Alexander sipping on another cold drink, he sees John again. John was laughing with somebody and dancing. Alexander just couldn’t shake off the feeling of jealousy and irritation that pricked his body. “Hey, want to dance?” James taps his shoulder and Alexander just nods even though he already danced with him.

  
     “So, what’s up?” Alexander eventually manages to say. He slings his arms around James’ neck to bring the man closer to him, so they could hear each other. “James?” Alexander follows his eyes and his heart trips over itself. There John was talking and dancing with Thomas.

  
     “I know,” James laughs hollowly. Alexander makes a small noise of sympathy. “But, I don’t want to think of that right now.”

  
     “Yeah, why should you? You got a pretty boy right in front of you,” Alexander says cockily but that was to hide his pain. James laughs and places his hands on his hips. “It hurts, and it sucks but let’s just dance, yeah?” When he got his nod, Alexander starts swinging his hips and his heels.

  
     He slowly drags his body down before pulling himself back up with a laugh. James laughs and twirls the boy around, for a split second admiring the flare of Alexander's navy dress. Alexander's back was pressed against his chest and there they both danced.

  
     The room pulsed with the loud music, the fluorescent colorful lights flashing throughout the dark room. It felt stuffy and hot, but they were enjoying themselves and besides, it felt like they had a few pairs of eyes on them. James spins Alexander again who was still rotating his hips.

  
     “Yeah, baby!” Someone whistled in the crowd. So, Alexander turns around to dance with that person too but instead, he almost walks right into someone’s chest. Alexander stumbles back and he grins intoxicated up at John.

  
     “Hey, John!” Alexander says loudly and laughs. John quirks an agitated smile and nods at James who waves him off. “Want to dance, baby boy?” Alexander continues, moving his body.

  
     “Maybe next time, baby girl,” John says taking note of how Alexander reacted to it. Alexander shivered, his cheeks blooming red as he leaned his body against John's. “Come on, we're leaving,” John tells him and waves at the Schuyler sisters before bringing the boy outside.

  
     “Had fun?” Alexander asks timidly. John glances at the young boy confused and for a few seconds appreciating how the dress was tight around his waist and how it flared out around his bottom and legs. “Johnny?”

  
     “It was okay,” John shrugs and opens the door to his car. Once Alexander slid in he went to the driver’s seat. “I'm the Mad Hatter remember?” He makes a silly face at Alexander who giggles before slowly turning the car out of its parking spot. “That party was nothing without my sweet Alice.”

  
     “Flatterer,” Alexander remarks. “You got water?”

  
     “In the back.” Alexander twists his body around and takes a bottle, popping the lid open then swallowed it hungrily. Alexander releases a deep breath and sinks down in his seat, taking sips here and there. “Did you have fun?” John can’t help but ask remembering how Alexander danced around James that was just on the brink of inappropriate.

  
     “Mm, it was boring,” Alexander eventually agrees once he pulls his mouth away from his bottle. “You and Thomas friends now?” John blinked remembering how Thomas was complaining and helplessly pining after James. He remembers how they both stared at the two boys dance together that caught a few people’s eyes.

  
     “Ha, no,” John snorts and from the corner of his eyes watches Alexander sink down in his seat, relieved. “Don’t worry, Baby girl. I’m not going anywhere,” John says smirking at the dark blush that blooms on Alexander's cheeks.

  
     “Ha, yeah whatever,” Alexander manages to stutter out. He opens the door and stumbles onto the sidewalk, spilling a glob of water on the concrete. He sniffs and finishes the bottle quickly before stumbling up the stairs. “You coming in?” He turns to face John who was staring at him, feeling his face go hot he pats his pockets for his keys.

  
     John follows the boy and hesitantly plucks Alexander’s keys from the boy’s breast pocket. Alexander leans heavily against the taller boy and he feels queasy at the reminder that he must walk up thousands of stairs to get to his apartment. “Come on, Alexander,” John says, pressing his hand on his back urging him to walk forward.

  
     No point in complaining now, Alexander thinks and hesitantly steps forward. After a few minutes, they made it to his apartment where Alexander was soberer. “This is why I don’t go to parties,” Alexander finishes his ramble and walks in expecting John to follow him. John laughs and drapes both of their jackets on a chair. He sits on Alexander’s bed where Alexander had sprawled himself on.

  
     “Thanks for coming then,” John says lightly. Alexander hums confused and pats the space next to him. “You came as Alice wearing a dress when no one else was willing to,” John clarifies and lies down next to him. Alexander makes a noise of realization before rolling over and draping his arm across John’s chest where it hung limp.

  
     Alexander shifts upwards and brings his arm forward so that his elbow was resting on John’s chest. He brings his hand up and there he rested his hand on his open palm to stare at John. “Oh yeah sure, John. Of course, besides it wasn’t like I was paying for anything since Hercules made it for me, so all is good.” John smiles and continues looking upwards with his hand tangled in the boy’s red locks.

  
     “This is nice,” Alexander eventually says content. He leans forward and rests his head on John’s chest that rose steadily. His ear was pressed right over where his heart should be and there he heard the somewhat fast beat. John hums low as his body relaxes then he drapes his arm around his small friend’s thin frame loosely.

  
     When Alexander blinks he looks up at John and he didn’t know why he did it, maybe he was still buzzed but he leaned forward. He paused and kissed him, just a brush of his lips. John's grip tightens as his eyes fly open, recognizing the touch. Alexander just exhales softly with hooded eyes now looking back at him. John slides himself up bringing the boy up with him before he dipped his head down and kissed him.

  
     Alexander makes a pleased sound before kissing him back, both of them moving trying to get closer. Alexander ended up on John's lap with his hands pushing John's hair away before gripping the back of his head. John shifts and tugs the boy closer before turning his head and kissing him again. Alexander tips back and John follows hungrily, he tips the boy and lies him gently on the bed.

  
     Alexander laughs and brings his hips up and rotates them in a tight circle. John groans quietly, low in his ear as he props himself up so he wasn't putting his entire weight on him. “John,” Alexander sighs quietly sending a rush of heat through John's body that rests at his groin.

 

 

  
     “Well, that was something,” Alexander eventually says when he notices John waking up. John just holds him tighter, burying his head in Alexander's red curls. “Yeah, I’m still tired too,” Alexander agrees as his phone beeps. “It’s Peggy,” Alexander says as he unlocks his screen to continue his conversation.

  
     John opens his eyes and looks down to see a flood of texts from Peggy and one sentence response from Alexander. He laughs quietly at that and dips his head down to kiss Alexander's bare shoulder. “Hello,” Alexander says absentmindedly as he pats his hand.

  
     “This is insane,” John says, his lips brushing Alexander's bare skin where he finally noticed the few freckles dotting around. This is so insane. I literally just had sex with my best friend who is also my crush. What the fuck, John couldn’t help but think.

  
     “Yeah,” Alexander agrees as if he heard his thoughts. Alexander turns around and leans up to kiss him. John breathes in deeply when their lips meet, he pulls away to kiss his mouth again before settling back down. "It matches our theme we were having though."

     "Theme?" John raises Both Brows. Alexander laughs and motions towards his Alice Madness costume and John's Mad Hatter costume. " _Oh_! Oh my god, I get it. It's mad which means it's insane!" John chuckles. 

     "Mad means insane so that was _mad_!" Alexander grins and John can't help but kiss him again. 

     "You're adorable," John says fondly. "You'll drive me mad one day, Alexander."

 


End file.
